L'amour ne meurt jamais
by Ariane
Summary: Une mission qui se termine mal, Pride Ed veut en savoir plus sur son passé. Il rencontre le Général Mustang dans le cimetière


**Une chanson que j****'****aime particulièrement et un hommage à Bluebird Illusion : **

**_Chanson de zazie, je t'aime oui, je t'aime mais._**

(Modification vis-à-vis des paroles originales, j'me gainsbarre en fumée devient j'me consume en fumée)

* * *

Pov normal

Un homme aux cheveux longs dorés et aux yeux couleur soleil essayait d'être le plus discret possible dans ce monde où il se sentait rejeté. Porter ce tatouage du dragon qui se mord la queue n'est pas forcément un signe de bienvenue et c'est toujours dans le même cimetière, sur la même tombe qu'il prend le temps de s'asseoir afin de comprendre qui il était avant. Pride n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, dès son arrivée sur cette terre, il avait eu des souvenirs de son ancien lui, de cet Edward Elric, grand alchimiste d'état. Malgré que ses frères et sœurs lui répétaient sans cesse que les humains n'étaient que de vulnérables insectes, il voulait savoir à qui appartenait le corps qu'était le sien.

Le lieutenant colonel Edward Elric reposait là depuis quelques mois. En épitaphe, on pouvait y lire que « Amestris chérirait toujours cet alchimiste de talent ». Hors ce jour là, Pride n'était pas le seul à vouloir parler avec le disparu. Un homme, en tenue militaire bleue se tenait là, le képi dans les mains laissant apercevoir sa chevelure sombre. Une main posée sur la tombe, il expliquait ses nouveaux choix de vie à celui qui semblait être plus qu'un simple subordonné aux yeux de cet homme de l'armée. Pride voulant de multiples réponses, se cacha dans un coin pour écouter la pseudo conversation.

Pov Roy  
**  
**  
**Je t'aime oui je t'aime mais****  
****Ça met ta vie que tu le sais****  
****Je t'aime ça oui je l'admets****  
****Mais comment faire désormais****  
****Tu n'es plus là**

Bon sang Ed, pourquoi es-tu parti dans cette mission pour Table-City, nous savions tous que c'était extrêmement dangereux et malgré mes protestations tu as prit le train car tu étais certain de pouvoir mener cette enquête à sa réussite. J'avais ce pressentiment que quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond là bas et c'est dans un cercueil qu'on t'a ramené suite à une guerre civile et trois malheureuses balles de fusils dans le dos.

Avant, tes retours étaient toujours fracassants dans mon bureaux mais au moins, je pouvais te serrer dans les bras pour te dire à quel point j'étais fou de toi, puis dès que la porte était close, je prenais le temps de t'embrasser et de te dire que tu m'avais manqué. Les retrouvailles étaient toujours formidables, tellement pleine d'amour et de plaisirs partagés. Pourquoi as t'il fallu que les choses changent  
**  
**

**Et les mots comme ça****  
****Ça se dit pas à l'imparfait****  
****Quand ce n'est pas toi qui les dit****  
****Ces mots dépassés****  
****j'me consume en fumée**

La porte ne s'ouvre plus jamais de la même façon au bureau. Je sais que tu pourrais me dire que c'est parce que ce n'est plus le même bureau mais qu'importe, j'aurais tout donné pour que tu sois en vie, y comprit mon grade de Général de brigade mais plus encore ma propre vie.

J'ai essayé de remonter la pente, de sortir avec nos amis mais même Hughes n'arrive pas à me remonter le moral. Tu étais le seul à avoir brisé ma muraille et désormais c'est l'alcool qui s'en charge. Je sais que tu avais en horreur de me voir boire, pourtant c'est la seule échappatoire qui me reste si je veux tenir le coup et ne pas plonger dans une dépression car ton absence me brûle à petit feu. Je te reste fidèle alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras où que tu te trouves pour avoir repris mon ancienne addiction.  
**  
**

**Je t'aime oui je t'aime mais****  
****Ça met ta vie que tu le sais****  
****Je t'aime oui puis après****  
****C'est pas nouveau et c'est pas gai****  
****Tu n'es plus là**

Des mois que tu as disparu de nos vies et nous sommes tous encore sous le choc. Ton frère est parti vivre à Dublith définitivement pour travailler à la boucherie de ton maitre tandis que ta mécanicienne, elle, a ouvert une boutique d'automail à Russvalley. Que ce soit Resembool ou Central, aucun des deux accepte de mettre les pieds dans ces deux endroits. Toute la team est devenue plus calme aussi. Fini de filtrer les informations à ton sujet, fini de recevoir des rapports si passionnants qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas m'endormir et surtout fini d'avoir ta présence au bureau où tes cris et ta bonne humeur ne sont plus que des fantômes d'un passé lointain.

La seule trace de toi au bureau est juste une photo de nous qui traine sur mon bureau, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'enlever car c'est celle de notre premier rendez vous, le jour où tu as enfin accepté de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes alors que nous étions dans une grande roue d'une fête foraine. Dès que je me sens mal, voir ton sourire me permet de continuer d'avancer même si elle n'ôte pas ma déprime.  
**  
**  
**Et les gars comme toi****  
****J'en connais pas****  
****Des mecs plus ultras****  
****Dire que tu bois de l'eau de là****  
****Pendant qu'ici bas****  
****j'me consume en fumée**

Te savoir dans un endroit aussi loin de là m'a fait revoir toutes mes priorités. Tu ne va pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais je quitte Central pour me mettre au service de la Reine des glaces, le général Armstrong et ce en tant que simple caporal. Je ne suis plus apte de continuer sans toi, je refuse de pratiquer l'alchimie alors que toi, le petit génie de l'armée tu n'es plus.

Je m'en veux d'être venu t'enrôler pour rejoindre mon équipe. Je voulais des gens brillants, rempli de talents me permettant de prendre du galon en m'aidant par leurs capacités hors du commun. L'arroseur aura été arrosé puisque j'ai fini par tomber éperdument amoureux de toi et que tu es devenu celui qui me menait par le bout du nez. Tu sais a chaque fois que je pousse la porte de notre maison, je m'attend toujours à te voir surgir de la bibliothèque ou de la chambre mais il n'en est rien. Je dors juste avec une de tes chemises à mode d'oreiller pour éviter de sombrer. Je n'ai rien retiré de ce qui t'appartenais dans la maison, sentir ton odeur et voir ta brosse a dent sur le rebord du lavabo me permettent de ne pas me tirer une balle dans la tête pour te rejoindre. Non, au lieu de cela, ton esprit près de moi me pousse à me lever pour avancer même si dans ma tête je sais que le grand amour s'est consumé et que plus jamais je ne tomberai amoureux.  
**  
**

**Je t'aime oui je t'aime mais****  
****C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait****  
****Je t'aime oui mais sans succès****  
****Et dire que toi tu en avais****  
****A nous revendre**  
**  
**

Edward, je ne comprends pas comment ce malheur à bien pu se produire, toi un alchimiste de talent te faire tuer dans une embuscade tout cela me paraît irréel. Tu as réussi des choses que jamais d'autres alchimistes seront capable de reproduire, tel que vous rendre à ton frère et toi un vrai corps en chair et en os.

Tu étais aimé du peuple, jamais tu ne refusais de rendre un service, comme si c'était pour expier tes fautes, mais pour le peuple d'Amestris, c'était un honneur de te rencontrer et d'avoir la possibilité de te faire aider par toi. Tu as montré une image si différente des alchimistes d'état, que ton nom restera une légende. Je prendrai soin d'elle et la ferai fructifier dans chaque endroit ou je passerai de manière à ce que personne ne t'oublie.  
**  
**

**Les mots comme ça****  
****Ça ce dit pas à l'imparfait****  
****J'aurais aimé te dire en vrai****  
****Ces mots démodés****  
****j'me consume en fumée**

Sur moi mon ange, j'ai un écrin et dans cet écrin se trouve une bague de fiançailles. Je voulais que tu deviennes ma moitié en te retirant définitivement de l'armée. Hughes m'avait aidé à préparer la soirée pour ton retour de Table City. Toute la maison avait été décorée pour l'occasion et sur une musique de jazz romantique, même si cela fait cliché, je t'aurais emmené danser avec moi et puis au moment où tu ne te serais aperçu de rien, j'aurais posé mon genoux à terre pour te demander d'une façon si solennelle « Edward Elric veux tu m'épouser ? ».

Si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré quand le téléphone a sonné pour nous annoncer ton retour prématuré, les pieds devant car tous mes projets pour nous sont devenus des verbes à l'imparfait et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te dire juste je t'aime avant que tu ne meures. Je suis un monstre pour t'avoir laissé mourir seul sans même être à tés cotés pour t'apaiser dans ce moment si lourd et empreint d'émotions.  
**  
**

**Les mots comme ça****  
****Ça se dit pas à l'imparfait****  
****Si tu savais comme ces mots là****  
****Ne se démodent pas****  
****Quand c'est toi qui les dit**

J'ai retrouvés des lettres que tu m'avais écrites quand tu partais en mission. C'étais amusant de voir dans les rapports bien ordonnés pour l'armée retrouver des petits mots codés dans lesquels tu me disait juste que tu m'aimais et que je te manquais. Ils sont toujours dans ma veste militaire bien rangés et pliés par une pince à billet. Il m'arrive souvent de les relire le soir juste avant de dormir afin de sentir un peu ta présence dans la pièce et oublier que ce grand lit est froid depuis déjà de nombreux mois.

J'ai décidé de laisser la maison telle quelle, je passerai mes jours de permission ici dans notre nid douillet mais y vivre à plein temps je ne peux plus Edward. Riza m'a promis que tout se passerait pour le mieux en mettant de la distance, que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer, mais je pense que tout sera en ordre inverse. Je serai loin et l'esprit occupé sous les charges du général et c'est ici que sera mon lieu de culte à notre amour.  
**  
**

**Je t'aime oui je t'aime mais****  
****Je t'aime oui mais sans succès****  
****Repose en paix**  
**  
**  
J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour cette décision, mais je dois partir. Tu seras et resteras mon âme sœur et qui sait je serai bientôt peut être près de toi. Continues juste de veiller sur moi de la où tu te trouves car mon cœur n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne, c'est à toi.

* * *

Pov normal

Sortant de sa cachette, l'androgyne aux cheveux d'or vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du général  
« il sait que vous l'aimez, je le ressens si fort en moi » expliqua Pride avant que Mustang ne se retourne.

Voyant l'ouroboros sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Roy compris qu'il avait affaire à un simple homonculus et non à l'amour de sa vie.  
« Comment osez-vous parler de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas » demanda le général sur un ton froid.

Pride ne répondit rien mais s'approcha de Roy pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une connexion fut établie alors et Mustang put se rendre compte que l'âme d'Edward vivait dans ce corps, de façon inconsciente bien sur, mais il était bel et bien là. L'homonculus alors laissa l'essence même d'Edward parler afin d'apaiser le cœur du Général.

« Jamais tu ne me décevras mon amour, quelque soit ta décision et tes choix, nous serons toujours unis par cette flamme qui brûle au fond de nos cœurs. Sache que si j'étais revenu de ma mission, c'est avec un immense honneur que j'aurais démissionné de l'armée pour m'unir à toi car tu es la seule personne a avoir percé mes défenses. J'espère juste que dans le nord tu oublieras de boire, je sais que tu en es capable. Je continuerai de vivre dans ton cœur et ce jusque la fin de tes jours où nous serons enfin réunis pour l'éternité. Si tu as besoin de moi, compte sur Pride, il te mènera jusqu'à mon cœur. Prend soin de toi mon ange aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombre comme la nuit ».

« Merci » murmura Mustang à l'oreille du blond tout en passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il affectionnait tellement. C'est le cœur tranquille qu'il pouvait faire ses valises pour partir en direction de sa nouvelle affectation.

Pride, encore chamboulé par toutes ses révélations compris qu'il ne serait jamais un homme comme les autres, ni un homonculus comme les autres, alors c'est auprès de Greed et de ses chimères au Devil's Nest qu'il décida de vivre sa vie tout comme son frère marginal. Les deux seuls homonculus capable de vivre avec les souvenirs de leur passé. Il déposa juste une longue mèche blonde sur la tombe avant de partir pour rendre hommage à ce jeune homme dont il possédait le corps mais dont le cœur était bien protégé par l'amour du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang.

*****  
End

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette song fic

Ariane

Et merci pour vos reviews


End file.
